


New Beginnings

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 New York City Serenade, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: S3e12 New York Serenade hotel smut. When Killian helps her move on and Emma is finally able to open her heart and learn to trust again. Smut ensues ;) Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one took a little longer than I anticipated. Hope everyone had a great week:) This is unbeta'd so all errors and mistakes are my own.

He found her. Only Killian Jones would cross not only this world but through realms just to find her, and Emma still didn’t know how to feel about it. On one hand she was living a lie, but on the other she had everything she had ever wanted. She had a great job, a son whom she adored, and a boyfriend who loved her. At least she thought he loved her. It was another bad romance for the books. 

This time instead of running away or abandoning her, Walsh tried to kill her. Even if it wasn't real it still doesn't change that fact that she was happy. Was she? If someone had asked her that question yesterday her response would have been simple. Now, it couldn't be more complicated. 

She was currently in her car with her son whose father happens to be the son of Rumplestiltskin and the grandchild of Snow White and Prince Charming. And to top it off Captain Hook, a man who tried true loves kiss on her was now sitting in the passenger seat. 

She knew it was gonna be a lot for Henry to take in. Hell, it was a lot for her to take in. How was she supposed to tell her son any of this? After the life they lead in New York, Emma didn't want to shatter his happiness. She may know the truth and have her memories back but he didn't. And a part of her didn't want him to know the truth. He loved his life in New York. He had friends, and he loved his school. But as soon as she learned the truth about Walsh she had to get out of there. 

She was gonna wait until morning figure out some excuse to go on a road trip and take it from there, but Emma couldn't be in her apartment anymore. All she could think about were the lies that was her life. Every time she would look at her room she would think about Walsh and the deceit that was built there. She felt so stupid for opening up her heart again. So she decided that she wasn't gonna wait until morning and that it would be better to pick up Henry from his friends house and start their journey back home tonight. 

She knew that they only needed a few hours to get back to small town Maine, but she didn't want to drive through the night, and she needed some time to think. She told Henry that they were going on a weekend trip to visit some old friends of hers and they were giving Killian a ride with them. 

Emma knew her lie wasn't very convincing but he didn't care. As long as he got to miss a few days of school out of the deal Henry wasn't going to ask questions. Explaining Hook was a little harder. The outfit and fake hand alone was incredibly difficult to justify to a twelve year old. But Killian was great at going with whatever Emma said. 

By the time they had packed up everything they needed for an extended vacation and spent an hour in the car, it was already 10pm and getting pretty dark. Henry was already passed out in the backseat and she was starting to feel the stress of the day. So Emma decided to call it a night and get a hotel and start fresh tomorrow. 

She figured they would be inside the town line by 9am the next morning, and maybe she would feel better about the whole situation. She pulled off on at the next exit and stopped at the first hotel she could find. It looked nice enough to catch a few hours of shut eye, if she was able to turn her brain off anytime soon. 

She placed the bug in park, then turned around to wake her son up. He was still half asleep as he stepped out of the car. Hook was just a few paces behind them as they walked in the front entrance. 

Emma got two rooms next to each other; one for Hook and one for her and Henry to share. None of them had a lot to say as they made their way to their rooms. She didn't know if it was from exhaustion or sheer awkwardness that kept Killian at bay. 

Henry opened and walked through the door first as his mother taught Hook how to use his key card, which he thought was magic. “Goodnight, Emma,” Killian whispered, locking his eyes with hers for a moment. “Goodnight, Hook. Oh wait, I have something for you,” Emma reminded, pulling a pair of black sweat pants from her bag. “I figured they might be easier to sleep in than your current clothes,” She gestured to his leather garb. “Thank you, love. I very much appreciate it,” He replied, taking them from her. They shared one more smile before she watched him step into his room. 

By the time she made her way back to her room next door her son was fast asleep. At least someone will get some shut eye Emma thought. She picked up her bag from the floor, setting it on top of a desk, unpacked everything she needed for the night. Emma took out some shorts and tank top to sleep in. 

Before she changed she walked over to her son to turn his DS off and drape a blanket over him. Emma was gonna miss doing these simple “mom” things for her son. She knew that once she got back home, she would have to share him. It sounded awful, she knew that Regina was the one who really raised him and all the memories she had were fake. But she still wanted him all for herself. 

Emma threw on her change of clothes and washed the makeup off her face before heading to bed. Climbing into the covers, she hoped sleep would just take her, but it didn't. Emma laid awake minute after minute. She couldn't calm her mind. All she could think about is her broken heart and how soon enough, Henry the most important person in her life would know that she abandoned him as a baby. That she never really raised him, and that she gave him up. 

And then there was Hook. Even though they shared very few words since her memories returned, her heart would beat a little faster when she was around him. And Emma didn't quite know what that meant. There was still so much history there. It was only yesterday that she was considering getting married, and now all she could think about was him. 

Those perfect blue eyes and that ridiculous pirate outfit was invading her mind. It all seemed to hit Emma at once. The lies, her broken heart, the reminder that she is failed mother all crept up. She felt tears wallow in her eyes. The pain of the last twenty four hours washing over her. There was no stopping her emotions now. 

Emma suddenly felt her tears stream down her face. She tried to keep quiet not wanting to wake up Henry or explain any of this to him. Before her brain could catch up with her, she planted her feet on the floor and headed for the door. This was definitely not rational or any where near a good idea. 

She didn't know why, but she had this strange impulse to go talk to Hook. Before she could second guess herself she was there knocking at his door. But as soon as she heard him shuffle towards the entryway, she knew it was a mistake. She had half a mind to book it back to her room but before he could opened the door. 

She just stood there completely frozen, tears running down her cheeks, staring into his piercing blue eyes. He was wearing nothing but the black sweat pants Emma previously gave him. His face turned from confused to worried in the matter of seconds. 

“Love, whats wrong?” Killian wondered, stepping slightly outward into the hall. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. You were probably sleeping. I didn't mean to bother you,” Emma confessed, quickly turning around. Before she could take another step, she felt his calloused hand grab her arm gently pulling her back. 

“You could never bother me, Swan. Tell me what's wrong,” Hook pleaded still holding her hand. That’s when Emma lost it. She melted into his arms as she cried. His bare skin warming her with their embrace. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. 

Killian slowly stepped back, easing them into his room before shutting the door. Emma could feel his lips touch the top of her head as they shuffled their way inside his room. “Talk to me, love,” He requested while stroking her back, getting his fingers tangled in her golden tresses. “I don’t know what I keep doing wrong. It’s like I can never win. Sometimes I feel like the universe is playing a sick joke on me, or I’m fucking with fate,” Emma finishes, needing to take breaks to breath between sobs. 

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess,” She laughs, pulling back with tears still wetting her cheeks. “Emma, you have nothing to be sorry for. You know you don’t have to be strong all the time,” Killian reassured her, as he wiped the tears from her eyes. “You’re aloud the occasional moment of weakness,” He finished giving her a half hearted grin. She responded with more sobs as he pulled her back into his embrace. 

“Come here, love. It will all sort itself out. I have yet to see you fail,” He swore. Killian walked her over to his bed and gestured Emma to sit down. She sat at the end waiting for him to follow. There were a few moments of silence before Hook spoke up again. 

“The first time I saw you in New York, happy and living your life without a care in the world I almost turned back,” He began still watching the tears roll down her face. “I couldn't bare the thought of ruining your happiness and chance at love. I didn't want to shatter your reality even if it wasn't real,” Hook admitted to her. She could see how painful it was for him to talk about her being with anyone. 

“What changed your mind?” Emma asked giving him a puzzling stare. “Well, believe it or not, love. It was you. I knew if I didn't bring you back you would probably slap me,” Killian laughed finally seeing a smile on his Swan’s face. 

“Well, I’m glad you did. Besides it wasn't real happiness and well, Walsh was a flying monkey. Not exactly husband material,” She joked, giving him a small chuckle. “Monkey or not he's still a bloody fool. I know he hurt you, and lied to you, and left. I’m truly sorry that every man has let you down. You don’t deserve that, Swan,” He shared. Emma could see the sincerity in his expression. 

“You haven't let me down,” She replied, slowing inching closer towards him on the bed. Emma’s lips were on his in seconds. It wasn't a passionate makeout by any means. Just a simple, tender, and loving embrace. Killian kissed back, pulling her in closer, bringing his hand to cup her face. 

For the first time in a long time, he felt alive. He only enjoyed the pure bliss for only a moment before remembering their situation. Suddenly it felt all wrong. The women of his dreams was in his room kissing him and all he could think about was a word that Henry had told him about. Rebound. He then broke their kiss and sighed heavily. Emma sensed his distress. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” She implored, seeing the sadness in his eyes. He took a long pause, unsure how to proceed. “I just don't want to be your rebound, that's all,” Killian replied honestly. “Killian I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you reentered my life,” Emma reassured him, giving him a confident nod. 

It was the first time she had called him by his real name. It had always been Hook or pirate before. That simple gesture had meant the world to him. “You haven't?” He questioned in disbelief. “No, it’s been driving me insane.” She grinned, smoothing the tops of his cheeks with her thumb. 

“What about Neal?” Hook sighed, knowing that Baelfire would be back in Storybrooke when they returned. “A part of me will always love Neal, but I’m no longer in love with him. That's all in the past for me,” Emma explained giving him a reassuring grin. 

“Now kiss me, pirate,” Killian wanting nothing more than to heed her command, but something still held him back. “Are you sure love? I'd rather not have you at all than to have you and have it mean nothing,” Emma didn't know what to say. 

She had come here tonight confused and troubled. Not knowing in the slightest where her heart lied or what or who she wanted. Now it was all so clear. This man in front of her put her first. Cared about what she wanted. Even at her best with any of her previous partners, it never felt like this. She couldn't find the words to express to Killian that it was okay, that she made up her mind and that she wanted him. So she showed him instead. 

Emma quickly shifted to straddle his lap, her knees on both sides of him. She could instantly feel his member twitch when she covered his body with her. Emma's lips made their way to his once again. This time, Emma went for it. It was a kiss that made him see stars. Killian’s spare hand found its way to her low back as she broke the kiss once again. 

“Make love to me,” She sighed, her arousal starting low in her belly. This couldn't be real, could it? Here was Emma Swan, his true love, the woman who had been running from him for a long, long time. Killian didn't need to be told twice. In an instant his lips were on hers once again. Her tongue skimmed the seam of his lips, demanding entrance which he happily granted. His tongue taking advantage of her parted lips immediately. Emma smoothed her hands over scar littered chest. Running her fingers through his dark curls that trailed all the way down past his pants. 

She could feel him getting harder with her ministrations. Emma rotated her hips forward, pressing down, teasing his now fully hard cock. He moaned into her mouth as she trailed her hand downward rubbing his member through his borrowed sweats. 

“Love, I promised myself that if I ever got the chance to share a moment like this with you, I would take my time. Show you how you truly deserve to be loved. Let me take care of you for once,” Hook pleaded stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She answers by simply kissing him. It was all the response he needed. 

He then picked her up and placed her on the Queen size bed. She was flushed with arousal. The peaks of her breasts showing with every breath through her thin tank top. She was truly a sight to behold. Killian took his time undressing his Swan. 

Kissing his way up her body, leaving no inch of skin untouched. His delicate caresses started a fire in her she never thought possible. Emma could already feel herself getting wetter as he pulled the thin straps of her cotton tank top down, revealing her hardened peaks. 

Hook bent his head down, lightly biting and sucking on the rosy buds as Emma moaned. She anchored herself to his dark locks, needing something to grasp. He then dragged his hand down, skimming it over her taut stomach and dipped it into her shorts. 

He kissed her as he ran his fingers over the bone of her hip and teasing the insides of her thighs. Emma felt like she was going to explode into a million pieces and he barely touched her. Finally his hand made its way to where she truly needed it. He slid his fingers through her soaking wet folds, making her whimper into his mouth. 

“Bloody hell, love. Youre positively dripping for me,” Hook growled as he moved to suck on her pulse point. He spent a few moments exploring her, finding what made her moan. He then slipped just one finger into her heat, pumping it in and out at a leisurely pace, while using his thumb over her sensitive nub. 

At first it was tortuously light touches, not giving her too much too quickly. But as soon as Killian started rubbing tight circles over her clit it was all over. His intentions were open her up and tease her before tasting her to completion, but Emma gave him no time. 

She was already panting on the edge, and when Hook curved his finger just right, she tumbled off the cliff. Emma hit her release hard. Killian kissed her swollen lips to muffle her moans, remembering Henry sleeping just on the other side of the wall. He continued to stroke the insides of her walls bringing her down slowly. 

She almost felt embarrassed how quickly and effortlessly he was able to bring her to climax. He most definitely didn't need an ego boost she thought. Emma’s breathing was still erratic as she watched him remove his fingers from her heat and pop them into his mouth, enjoying the taste of her essence. Emma had to admit that it may have been the hottest thing she had ever seen. 

“I could watch you fall apart for hours, love,” He remarked, still giving her that famous cat like grin of his. Emma couldn't even respond to his cheeky remarks. She was still enoying the post orgasm bliss as Killian continued to pepper kisses down her body. In the moment Emma all of a sudden felt a void that only he could feel. She desperately wanted him inside her. 

“Killian, fuck,” She gasped as he found a particular sweet spot just below her right breast. “In a minute, love. I told you I was going to take my time with you. Patience, Emma,” He smirked, looking up at her, lust darkening his eyes. 

“Patience is definitely not one of my strong suits,” She choked out as he drifted lower. Killian let out a chuckle as his hand reached for the elastic of her shorts. Emma got the message and happily lifted up her hips to remove them. She was then left in a white lace thong that she thanked god she chose to wear today. Emma could almost hear him stop breathing for a moment as he drank her in. 

“Emma Swan, you are the most beautiful thing in all the realms,” Hook proclaimed, admiring every inch of her body. Killian then dipped down and placed a kiss on her lace covered mound. If it wasn't for her underwear she knew she would be on her way to a second orgasm. He continued to tease her skin and nipping at her thighs. 

She should have known that he'd be like this. Taking his time, mapping out every action that made her moan. She had been so used to one night stands that she'd forgotten what it had been like to be with someone who wanted so much more with her. A man who was willing to take the time to give her what she wanted. But right now, what she wanted was for this to go a little faster. 

“Get on with it pirate. Stop teasing, “She begged, at this point she would do anything to seek relief from this exoctic torutre. Killian finally gave into her begging and discarded the poor excuse for undergarments on the floor. He now had the woman that he had loved for over a year lying in his bed, wanting him. To be honest he wasn't sure why a woman like Emma would even consider being with such a broken man like himself. 

An impatient moan brought him back to the golden haired goddess in front of him. Hook tortured her a bit more before giving her what she really craved. He kissed all down her legs, stopping to nip under the soft skin of her knee, before sliding his way back up, never once breaking eye contact. 

At last Killian licked a long stripe through her folds, from top to bottom. He wasn't surprised at all to find an ocean between her perfect long legs. Emma’s hands flew to the soft bed sheets, fisting them in her grasp. Her legs immediately fell open, giving him better access to her folds. He went back to work knowing that just one taste wasn't going to be enough. 

She was still so sensitive from her last release that it didn't take her long to feel that familiar tingle at the base of her spine. God, he was good at this. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she had dreamed of this a time or two. Especially when they were in Neverland. Every time they were alone, it took every bit of self control not to jump his bones. 

She knew she should have felt guilty about that because she should of been thinking about her son and how to get him back. But what's a girl to do when sex on legs whispers innuendos and sweet nothings into her ears. But now everyone as safe, for now. And she was with the one man she couldn't stop thinking about, so she might as well enjoy it while it lasts. 

She was brought back to earth when she felt his digit enter her slowly. Killian expertly moved in and out of her at a leisurely pace. Teasing her with the hope of fullness. Finding that place that made her tighten around his fingers. The slickness of her folds making his blood boil as he focused on her clit, sucking it between his lips. 

Emma had to bite her lower lip just to avoid waking anyone within a square mile. It wouldn't be long until she burst into a million pieces. This was something Emma never encouraged with any other man. The act of her date going down on her was always way too intimate and personal to be comfortable with, but with Killian it was different. She never wanted him to leave the place between her legs. 

He could sense she was close so he added another finger into her sodded heat, increasing his movements and sucking harder on her insatiable nub. “Fuck, Killian,” She whimpered still trying to keep her voice down. He laughed at her internal battle to keep quiet, loving that he could do this to her. 

As Emma got closer her breathing got shorter. She even unconsciously started to inch closer to him, fucking his face and tangling her fingers in his hair once again, showing him where she needed him. The man most definitely made up for the loss of his hand. He then guided both her legs over his shoulders, as he continued with his ministrations. 

Killian was so hard it hurt. Attempting to relieve some of the tension he tried to rock his hips into the bed with the motion of his fingers sliding in and out of her. With every moan she got closer to her release, which was quickly approaching. 

Even though he wanted nothing more than to be inside her, he wanted to watch her come one more time. Emma’s legs tightened over his shoulders. He could hear tiny whimpers as he increased the pace of his dedicated digits. 

He then felt that familiarly wonderful feeling of her tightening around his fingers. Her climax slammed into her body hard, rocking over her in waves. Emma cried out as his tongue and fingers slowed, letting her come down from her high. 

Killian placed little kisses on the insides of her thighs once he knew she was done. He looked positively sinful, his scruff glistening with her juices. She wasted no time, reaching down and dragging him up by his shoulders. 

Their lips crashed into each other in a passionate frenzy. Emma loved that she could taste herself on his lips. She then her hand made its way down his glorious chest hair and into his sweats. She couldnt beleive that she had already had two oragsms and he was still wearing his pants. God, this man was gonna kill her. 

They both moaned as soon as she found his impressive member. She gave his painfully hard cock a few pumps before using her feet to push the trousers down his muscular legs. He felt velvety soft, yet heavy in her hands. Emma continued to rub his length, teasing him like he's been teasing her for the last twenty minutes. Precum was beading from the tip as she stroked him a bit faster. 

“Love, you have to stop, please,” Killian begged not knowing how much longer he was going to last. She loved to hear him beg, it turned her on but she heeded his request and guided his cock against her aching heat encouraging him further. When Emma looked up she was expecting to see pure lust and happiness, but instead she saw a flash of panic and hesitation. 

“Are you sure, love?” He wondered, a glint of worry and a fear of rejection in his piercing blue eyes. “Yes, yes,” Was all Emma could say as she started to stroke his aching member again, placing a reassuring kiss to his lips. “You're so beautiful,” Killian whispered. 

She felt the worry melt from his body as he slid his cock through her folds, giving her a small taste of what's to come, covering himself in her essence. He then eased forward into her welcoming heat. Reveling in that satisfying burn she felt all throughout her pussy. Stretching slowing to accommodate his generous size. 

Emma automatically whimpered at all the sensations she was feeling at once. He entered with ease, loving how wet she was. His thrusts are achingly slow, retreating fully only to slide back in just a little bit further each time. When she dropped her hands to his ass, pushing him further, he got the message and increased his pace. 

“You feel so bloody incredible, love,” He growled into the crook of her neck. A warm smile spread across her face. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Emma sang, a warmth spreading all throughout her body. She hooked her legs around his waist allowing him in deeper, loving how they rocked together as one. He dipped down kissing her passionately as Killian hit that spot deep inside her that hadn't been touched in years. 

Who was this man? This was their first time together and he knew her so well. Almost as if he could read her mind. “Fuck, don’t stop,” She whined, the feeling of pure ecstasy crashing over her. Knowing he was close, Killian lowered his hand down to where they were joined, determined to make her fall apart one last time. He drew tight circles over her clit, pounding into her hard. 

“That’s it, love. Come for me,” Hook commanded nibbling the soft lobe of her ear. Emma obliged, the sound of his voice was what sent her over the edge. Her orgasm ripped through her, nails leaving crescent marks in their wakes from gripping him so tightly. He tumbled over moments after, spilling his seed into her with a shout. 

She felt little wet kisses being peppered all down her neck and over her collarbone. The gesture made her smile. As their breathing slowed down and Killian slumped to his side Emma realized something. 

She had no feeling or impulse to run. Even when she was with Walsh there were times she wanted leave immediately after, making up some half ass excuse about Henry or work. She felt completely comfortable, maybe even happy staying in his arms. She missed him without even knowing she missed him. 

She was mad at Pan and Walsh for depriving her of this happiness. But she was more upset with herself for not giving in and succumbing to his charms long ago. Maybe not every man is like Neal. Not every person would leave her. 

“Thank you,” She sighed listening to his heart beat in his chest. “For what, love? The sex?” He joked. They both laughed as Emma shock her head. “ No, but yes that too,” She beamed. “Thank you for not giving up on me,” She finished feeling her eyes begin to water a little. Her heart still was broken and she had felt betrayed and taken advantage of. 

“Oh, Emma. Come here, love,” Hook said, opening his arms once again. She melted back into his embrace while he smoothed the top of her head, kissing her temple. “Sorry, crying after sex. What a turn on,” Emma mocked. He gave her a cheeky grin and a deep chuckle. “Love, you could be drinking a glass of water and I would still find you irresistibly sexy,” Killian described, wiggling his eyebrows. Emma giggled, the tears fading. 

“So what now?” Hook implored, wondering what would be next for them. “Now, we go home,” Emma replied now that she had a home to go back to. “You mean together?” He hoped but not wanting to press her to much. “Yeah, together,” She smiled, his heart beat soothing her to sleep. 

She knew that whatever was running rampant and reeking havoc in storybrooke wasn't going to be easy, but she wouldn't have to do it alone. With her memories now returned she couldn't wait to see her family again and start a new adventure. 

A fresh start sounded pretty good right about now, and she was thrilled to be able to share it with the only person who hadn't given up on her. She was ready to fully commit and give herself completely without any protective barriers or false shame. It could be her new beginning. She was done being afraid. Now, she wanted to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always all comments, reviews, suggestion, and prompts are welcome. You can always find me on Tumblr @rubyrose2 or my Captain Swan blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain-swan-coffee  
> My next fic I'm really excited about! I think it's gonna be a three part. can't wait to post it!


End file.
